Sidhe Lord
Class Prerequisite: None. Race Prerequisite: Half-elf, or any race that has the fey origin. Benefit: You gain the summon Sidhe ally power. Summon Sidhe Ally Sidhe Lord Utility You summon an ally of your nob !e house, bound to obey you. Daily +Arcane, Summoning Minor Action Ranged 5 Effect: You summon a Sid he house guard in an unoccupied space within range. The guard is an ally to you and your allies. The guard lacks actions of its own. Instead, you spend actions to command it mentally, choosing from the actions in the guard's description. You must have line of effect to the guard to command it. When you command the guard, you and the guard share knowledge but not senses. If you use a move action to move yourself, you can also command the guard to move up to its speed. When the guard makes an attack roll or a check, you make the roll using your statistics, not including any temporary bonuses or penalties. The guard lasts until it drops below 1 hit point, at which point you lose a healing surge (or hit points equal to your surge value if you have no surges left). Otherwise, the guard lasts until you dismiss it as a minor action or until you use this power again. Sidhe House Guard Summoned Creature Medium fey humanoid HP your healing surge value; Healing Surges none, but you can lose a healing surge for the guard if an effect allows it to spend one Defenses your defenses, not including any temporary bonuses or penalties Sflt;~.~ .. ~ ..... . t Standaf'~ ... A.c.~i.o!l (w.eapon) Attack: Melee 1 (one creature); your level+ 7 vs. AC Hit: 1 d8 + highest ability modifier damage. Level?}: 2d8 + highest abilitymodifier damage. Move A<:ti!)!l{f..el~pgr}.atjon)+ Eiico~Ater .. Eff~.Et.: . I~.t; g11ard teleports up to 6 squares. lmll1edi.Jilt~l!l.t~rruf1t + At·Will Triaaer: You are hit by a melee attack or a ranged attack while the guard is adjacent to you. Effect: The attack hits the guard instead of you. Additional Features Level 5 Feature No one wants to offend a Sidhe lord, for fear of inviting the wrath of the lord's house. Thus, you can expect to be welcomed in any civilized area that recognizes your house. Benefit: When you are in a city or other civilized area that recognizes your house's prestige, you can receive a week's lodging in comfortable if not lavish quarters at no charge. The quarters include room for up to eight of your allies, as well as meals each day. You have the use of up to three servants, who perform common tasks for the duration of your stay. Level 10 Feature You are further attuned to your house guard. Where it goes, you go also. Benefit: Whenever your Sidhe house guard uses its teleportation power while you are adjacent to it, you can teleport up to 6 squares to a space adjacent to the guard's destination. Optional Powers Level 2 Utility Power Youcanmake minor pacts based on the amount of influence that you and your house have accrued. One of the sim- plest examples is the bargain of time, which has been passed down from one generation of Sidhe lords to the next. You grant your ally an opportunity to act now in exchange for a similar gesture later. Sid he Bargain Sidhe lord Utility 2 You offer a baraain to one of your allies: a little more speed now in exchanae for some of the ally's extra effort later. Encounter+ Arcane Standard Action Ranged 1 0 Target: One ally Effect: The target can lose an action point to immediately take a standard action as a free action. If the target does so, you gain an action point. Level 6 Utility Power Alone Sidhe lord is a formidable adversary-but when you are accom- panied by your house guard, the two of you move deceptively swiftly and draw vigor from each other's nearness. Unified Front Sidhe lord Utility 6 You move to a better position from which to fiaht, and you and your auard present a danaerous front to your enemies. Encounter + Arcane Move Action Personal Effect: You and your Sid he house guard can both move up to your respective speeds+ 2. If you end this movement adjacent to your guard, you and it both gain temporary hit points equal to your healing surge value. Level 10 Utility Power Attimes,youcan afford to lend some of your power to an ally in need. Of course, such a pact is never wholly altruistic; you make sure to gain something in the bargain, too. Temporary Fey Pact Sidhe Lord Utility 10 You forae a pact similar to those of warlocks, Bivin& some power to an al!y and drawin9 on that al!y's vitality in return. Daily + Arcane Minor Action Ranged 5 Target: One ally Effect: You enter into a pact with the target that lasts until you take a minor action to end it or until you use this power again. Once per encounter, while this pact is active, the target can take a minor action to cause you to lose the use of one encounter power or daily power of your choice that has a level. When the target does so, he or she regains the use of one of his or her expended powers of the same usage, type, and level. For example, if you lost the use of a 2nd-level encounter utility power, the target could regain the use of a 2nd-level encounter utility power. In addition, you can spend the target's heal- ing surges as if they were your own, if the target allows it.